


Be Prepared

by chapsticklick



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, third timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapsticklick/pseuds/chapsticklick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka wakes. It's the coming of Walpurgis Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

All she can see is the panic flashing across Homura's face.

Mami doesn't lower her gun.

So Madoka raises her bow.

-

Madoka wakes up sobbing.

-

She ties her hair ribbons mechanically. Her mother, getting herself ready beside her, is obviously concerned, but Madoka doesn't quite have enough energy to reassure her.

She fumbles with the ribbon around her neck. In the end, Madoka leaves without tying it properly. 

-

She gathers her school books together and puts them in her bag. She won't really need them today.

Today, if Homura's right, they'll be fighting Walpurgis Night.

The strongest of witches, and she and Homura will be the only two fighting.

Madoka huffs a little, a short breathless laugh.

-

Homura had tried to warn them.

She had looked so scared.

-

Madoka picks up her bag and leaves.

-

Disheveled and exhausted, they lie in the cold water and uneven rubble.

Madoka listens to Homura, hears her talk about becoming a monster and destroying the world that allows girls like them to try so hard and only ever get despair in return. 

Too many friends have died already. But Homura, she can save Homura.

She pulls a precious grief seed from her pocket. She doesn't think Sayaka will mind.

When Homura turns, her expression incredulous, Madoka just smiles.

"I lied."


End file.
